


Collars and Cream

by keep_waking_up



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Animal Ears, Animal Traits, Bad Dirty Talk, Blow Jobs, Cat Ears, Cat!Sam, Established Relationship, M/M, Sibling Incest, Unnegotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 21:29:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keep_waking_up/pseuds/keep_waking_up
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fact that the witch had been using magic to make certain... fetishes more realistic was weird enough.  The fact that she decided to use one as an attack?  Weirder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collars and Cream

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt at the spn kink meme: Sam ends up with fuzzy cat ears and a tail. Not only do they make it even harder for Sam to try and hide his emotions, but they're really sensitive... and Dean won't stop touching them.

The fact that the witch had been using magic to make certain... fetishes more realistic was weird enough. The fact that she decided to use one as an attack? Weirder.

“What the fuck was the point of that?!” Dean was yelling when Sam finally stopped coughing long enough to listen. The witch’s spell had come in the form of a purple cloud of smoke and one inhale sent him into a fit of coughing. There was still a purple tinge in the air as he blinked rapidly.

“I didn’t know what else to do!” the witch yelled back frantically, wringing her hands and glancing at Sam worriedly. “I thought you were here to… to kill me or something!”

Dean slammed his hand against his forehead. “No,” he growled, in what he probably thought was an even, patient voice. “No, we wanted to ask you if you knew anything about the murders that look like animal attacks, but apparently it wasn’t you.” His eyes flitted to Sam and he grimaced. “Well, at least we weren’t entirely barking up the wrong tree.”

Sam frowned. He didn’t feel any different. Carefully, he reached up to smooth his hair… and sure enough, there was a set of fuzzy cat ears that really—fuck that felt— 

Yanking his hand away from his head, Sam tried not to look like he was blushing as Dean strode back to him. “Uh, so—”

“She thinks it’s one of her teacher’s other students. I got a name. I’ll drop you off at the motel and then check him out,” Dean cut in, not bothering to slow down so Sam could catch up. “She said those’ll go away in two days. So just… I don’t know. Watch some porn or something.”

“I’m not going to—” Sam cut himself off, shaking his head. “Look, I’m not sure I feel okay with you just going off and taking on this witch without me—”

“Tough,” Dean grunted as he swung the front door of the Impala open. “I hate to break it to you, buddy, but you’re out of commission for the next couple of days and we don’t have time to waste.”

Sam had to yank at the passenger side door a few times before Dean bothered to unlock it. “They can’t be that hard to hide,” he reasoned, trying to catch a glimpse of himself in the mirror. He sat down, then jumped right back up only to hit his head on the roof of the car. “Fuck!”

“Watch it!” Dean said, and Sam couldn’t tell whether the concern was for him or the car. Probably the car. “What the hell was—”

“Forgot about the tail,” Sam grumbled, eyeing the furry appendage warily. Gingerly, he sat back down, making sure to pull the tail out of the way first. 

“Tell me again how those things aren’t going to get in the way,” Dean muttered, starting up the car with a kind of smug attitude that made Sam want to slam his head into the steering wheel. There was a slight pressure on his head as his ears bent backwards and—God, he actually kind of wanted to hiss. 

His tail began to whip back and forth. When it came too close to Dean’s arm, his brother swatted at it. “Control yourself, Sammy. Keep the furry things away from me.”

“Sorry, I’m not exactly an expert at dealing with a tail,” Sam said, grabbing onto the tail once only to let it go with a sharp exhale. It wasn’t even really part of his body, he didn’t know how it could feel so— “Are you sure there isn’t any way to get these things to go away sooner?”

Dean shook his head grimly, but there was a hint of interest in his eye as he glanced over. “No, fetish-witch said she specifically designed it so that people could really have the full experience without being stuck forever. Two days was the least she could do.”

Sam squirmed in his seat as his tail began to rub against the leather seat, making certain… uncomfortable feelings rush through him. “She didn’t mention anything about… other stuff besides the tail and ears though, did she? Any… add-ons?”

Giving him a strange look, Dean shook his head. “Nope. Tail, ears, a few animal-like urges… She wasn’t that powerful.”

Oh, so cats’ ears and tails normally felt like extremely sensitive pleasure centers. Good to know. “Great,” Sam gritted out. He resisted the urge to arch his back and purr. “Well, I’m going to do some research tonight. Just in case.”

“Seriously?” Dean raised an eyebrow, amused. “Is it really that bad? A little humiliating, sure, but—”

“It’s uncomfortable,” Sam said firmly and felt a surge of relief as their motel came into sight.

“Uncomfortable?” Dean repeated as he pulled into the parking lot. Sam had a few moments’ hope that that would be the end of it. Then Dean let out a short bark of laughter and smirked over at him. “No shit. They getting you all hot and bothered, Sammy?”

“Shut the fuck up,” Sam snapped and swung the door open without thinking. Then his tail swayed towards the open door and he slammed it shut again. “Shut up and help me get into the motel without anyone seeing.”

Dean peered up at the sky. “It’s pretty dark. And no one’s around. You could just make a run for it.” He waited a few seconds before leering. “Or is that difficult with the boner in your pants?”

“Dean!”

Full out cackling now, Dean leaned back in his seat. “I can’t believe you’re all fucking turned on because you’ve got kitty ears and a tail.”

“They’re just—” Flustered, Sam slammed his hands down on the dash. “They’re just really fucking sensitive, okay? So just… Just let me get inside and don’t touch them, alright?” Checking both ways quickly, he leapt out of the car and ran as fast as he could to the motel room, fumbling to get the keys in the door before throwing himself inside. His ears twitched from side to side at every noise and his tail flicked low to the ground. 

Still, he found himself startled when Dean pushed open the door. His brother sauntered in, not bothering to turn the lights on, just kicking the door shut behind him and walked straight up to Sam, eyes glittering with humor. “So, the curse like… turned you into one of those whatchamacallem… Furry-people as well?” He tilted his head to the side with a dirty smirk. “Do you want me to call you kitty and make you work for your cream?”

A startling burst of arousal ran through him, making his cheeks heat. He tried to cover, blustering, “What the hell, Dean?”

But it was too late. Dean fixed on the red on his cheeks with a savage sort of glee. “Oh my god. You actually do. You want me to pet you and call you pretty and let you yowl while you ride my dick—”

“Don’t, Dean—” Sam tried, but Dean already had a hand on his head, caressing one ear.

“Fuck,” Sam whined, his knees turning to jello. He dropped down and couldn’t stop himself from pushing his head into Dean’s palm, trying to get him to pet firmer, harder. “Dean,” he said, and his hands reached up involuntarily to grab at Dean’s pants. “Dean—” and, oh god, he was kneading.

Dean’s hand stilled for a moment, and then it came back, petting firmly along his hair, with a few small scratches behind his ears. Sam heard a low rumbling—and he refused to think about what that meant because he wasn’t purring, damn it— “Such a good kitty,” Dean said, voice gone low and husky. Something in Sam lit up at that and his hips jerked forward as he let out an aborted moan.

“Like that, do you?” And the words would have seemed light if it weren’t for the chocolate dark voice Dean said them in. The rumbling got louder and Sam felt his body press closer without his conscious consent. “Yeah, you do,” Dean answered himself. His hand came down to pull Sam’s chin up. Looking up, all Sam could see were Dean’s eyes blown wide, green just a small ring around stark black. “If it makes you feel better, I kinda like it too. Pretty little kitty on his knees and purring for me.”

Gently, Dean slid his hand back around to cup Sam’s head, fingertips brushing against his ears. He nudged him forward and Sam became aware for the first time of the growing bulge in his brother’s pants. Entranced, he leaned closer, his lips brushing against the harsh fabric. “Yeah,” Dean murmured, and there was another push on the back of his head. “Go on. Lick it.”

There was something almost hypnotic about giving in to the sway of Dean’s voice, just following his commands. Slowly, he leaned forward, letting his eyes fall shut as his tongue dragged across the denim. It was warm, from Dean’s heat, and salty, which… Sam shivered and mouthed more vigorously at the fabric as if he could pull more of the musky taste out of the fabric.

Dean’s voice was less steady as he tugged his zipper down and pulled his cock out for Sam’s eager mouth. “Alright, alright. I’ll give it to you. Pet your head and scratch behind your ears while you suck on my cock like a good kitty.” A flicker of humor flitted over his face and he grinned. “Ready to earn your cream?”

Any other time, Sam would’ve given him crap about the lame line, but now…

He did want that ‘cream’ after all.

It was funny. Even giving a blowjob was a whole new experience for him like this. Dean’s hands idly playing with his ears made him shudder and his tail coiled around Dean’s legs, pulling them closer together. Instead of the desire to suck Dean’s cock down to the back of his throat, he wanted to lick. He wanted to drink from Dean, lick him and bathe him in Sam’s scent until Dean was slick enough to push right into him. He wanted to get his mate ready so Dean could pin him down and take him and make him scream when his barbs dragged across his inner lining— 

That thought managed to pull Sam back to reality and he backed away from Dean’s dick, panting and shaking his head. “This is so weird,” he said.

Dean’s hand was already nudging him back. “Doesn’t mean it isn’t hot as fuck,” his brother grinned and gave him another push. “C’mon kitty-cat. I’m not done with you yet. Unless…” He smiled and his eyes seemed to glow with anticipation. “Unless you want the main course already.”

The main course. Sam blushed and didn’t move, swaying gently where he knelt. Dean let out a low chuckle as he fingered Sam’s ears lightly. “What a greedy little kitten. Can’t get enough, can you? Just want all your little holes stuffed up with cock.”

Sam didn’t bother dignifying that with a reply, but he let Dean pull him up and dump him onto the bed on all fours. He held the position, even as Dean shucked both of their clothes off briskly, before settling in behind him, the dip of the mattress the only indication that he was there. Sam shivered, feeling the sensation ripple up his spine as his tail moved to curl in the air above him.

“Lifting your tail for me already? You are eager,” Dean murmured and his finger traced along Sam’s hole. Heat built at the base of Sam’s spine. God, had it only been this morning that Dean had woken him up with a kiss and a good fuck? He felt like it had been ages, ages—but he could feel his hole, still slightly open and fluttering against Dean’s finger. “You’re so ready for it,” Dean said, and Sam could hear a bit of awe in his voice. “You think I could…”

There was some shuffling around on the bed, before Dean was grabbing the end of Sam’s tail and pulling it down. Sam shifted, perplexed, then stiffened when he felt fur brushing against his ass. “Oh my god, Dean, what—”

He didn’t have time for more before Dean was pushing his tail slowly but steadily into him. His whole body was clenching up, shaking… It didn’t know what to do. Each strand of hair was tickling him, silky against his insides, and oh god, Sam wasn’t sure if he would survive this.

“Dean,” he keened, body trembling with indecision. “Dean, you’re gonna… I can’t, Dean, please!”

But Dean was relentless, pushing the tail in even further until Sam’s arms gave out and his hips were shifting continuously under the constant onslaught of sensation. “You should see yourself, Sammy. All hot and desperate with your own tail stuck up your ass. You’ll just take anything, won’t you, anything I give you. You’ll take it and you’ll love it.”

“I will, I will,” Sam promised, barely conscious of what he was saying. “I’ll take it all, but you have to… you have to—” His cheek pressed against the white linen, Sam moaned and arched back as Dean tugged his tail the slightly bit backwards. He lost his words. It was rubbing and shifting and he just couldn’t— “Please,” he cried, not sure what he was asking for, but knowing Dean would give it to him. “Please, Dean!”

With one yank, Dean pulled his tail out of him. Sam wailed out, his whole body stiffening and then he was coming, completely untouched, from just the sensation in his ass and his tail. In the midst of his orgasm, he felt Dean pushing into him, burying himself in one thrust. He didn’t waste time, pounding into Sam’s ass, until Sam’s knees collapsed and he was just splayed across the bed.

All the while he was murmuring filth. Sam was a bitch, a cat in heat, desperate, needy little cockslut. Sam barely heard anything, too busy basking in the second orgasm building within him from a few hard presses to his prostate and a bit of rubbing against the bed.

“Dean,” he moaned, and then Dean was coming. All it took was Dean grabbing the base of his tail to have Sam coming a second time as well.

“God,” Dean gasped, pulling out and sprawling beside Sam on the bed. Sam was making that rumbling noise again—okay, fine, he was purring—as Dean absentmindedly petted his head. “Maybe the Furries are onto something.”

Sam grunted, stretching out and shuddering as he subsided back into relaxation. “Witches are awesome,” he muttered, his eyes fluttering closed as Dean laughed.

“I’ll get you a collar for the next round,” Dean promised jokingly, but Sam thought he wouldn’t mind that.

Not at all.


End file.
